Mi pequeño milagro
by Yoru-no-Hate
Summary: Yuuram. POV Wolfram. One-shot. Pensamientos de Wolfram una tranquila noche en la que se desvela.


Mi pequeño milagro

Desperté como tantas otras noches, con la cabeza en el suelo, me levanté lentamente, pensé que ya sería de día, pero estaba equivocado, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana alumbrando tu cuerpo y el de nuestra hija, ambos durmiendo entrelazados, tú pasabas la mano por la cintura de la pequeña, la agarrabas casi como si de un peluche se tratará, ella se aferraba fuertemente a tus manos, me fijé entonces en su cara, parecía tener un mal sueño, dudé si despertarla pero preferí no hacerlo, por si se desvelaba, me acosté en la cama, apoyado sobre mi lado derecho para seguir contemplándote, tu cara mostraba tranquilidad, supuse que estarías teniendo un buen sueño, me quedé mirándote en silencio un rato más, tu pelo, tu piel, tus labios, observé cada parte de tu rostro poco a poco.

Mi prometido,

La persona a quién amo.

Había soñado muchas veces con que correspondieras a este sentimiento, con escuchar un simple te quiero salir de tu boca…

Pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Tú y yo estábamos prometidos únicamente por error, nunca quisiste pedirme matrimonio, es más, lo que querías en aquel momento era hacerme pagar por haber insultado a tu madre, eso era algo que yo sabía perfectamente y aún así había aceptado nuestro compromiso.

El hecho de ser un soldado de la corona me mantendrá unido al Maou siempre.

Pero yo no quiero mantenerme unido siempre a "el Maou".

Yo quiero mantenerme unido a Yuuri Shibuya, a ti.

¿Qué pasará conmigo el día que te hartes de este falso compromiso?

El día que decidas que el juego se acabo y rompas nuestra alianza.

Son pensamientos que recorren continuamente mi cabeza,

y me hacen sentir miedo,

miedo al rechazo, a la soledad, a perder lo que más quiero,

miedo a perderte a ti.

Vivo casi en un sueño, un sueño en el que estoy unido a le persona que amo y ambos somos felices, el problema es que ningún sueño es eterno y un día podrías cansarte de esta farsa.

Esperanza…

esperanza es lo único que puedo aportar a esa situación, la esperanza de que un día me quieras, la esperanza de que los milagros existan.

En ese momento baje la mirada hacia la pequeña personita que sostenías entre tus brazos.

Greta…, me pregunto qué pasará con Greta si un día nos separamos, ¿seguirá queriendo que yo sea su padre?, y cuando sea mayor ¿pensará que yo me aproveché de ti cuando me negué a romper nuestro compromiso aún sabiendo que tu si querías romperlo? No quiero que Greta me odie, yo de verdad la quiero como a una hija, además, aunque nos separemos siempre nos unirá Greta, nuestra querida hija a la que ahora te aferras.

Sí ese día llega alguna vez, si nos separásemos, si Greta llegase a odiarme, lo único que me quedarían serían los recuerdos, nadie puede hacerme olvidar mi pasado, por eso quiero guardar esta imagen en mi mente, para que nada pueda borrar de mi memoria este momento, para que nunca puedan quitarme este sentimiento, para que jamás desaparezca mi amor hacia ti. Porque tú eres así, debilucho, enclenque, infiel… y ese es justamente el Yuuri Shibuya al que amo y siempre amaré.

Mientras seguía mirándote fui cerrando los ojos poco a poco por el sueño, con miedo de no volver a pasar la noche contigo y con la esperanza de ver esa imagen muchas veces más.

Desperté poco a poco, la claridad del Sol me molestaba en los ojos, oía ruidos a mí alrededor, me senté en la cama.

Tú estabas vistiéndote y Greta estaba sentada a mi lado.

- Wolfram, buenos días, que temprano despiertas hoy – sonrió la niña, yo me limité a devolverle la sonrisa.

- Es verdad, Wolfram, ¿por qué despiertas tan temprano? – preguntaste.

- Porque yo no soy un enclenque y hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy – contesté fríamente.

- ¡Eh, yo no soy un enclenque! – te quejaste como haces habitualmente.

Greta observaba la conversación con la mirada un poco triste, yo lo noté.

- ¿Pasa algo, Greta? – me preocupé.

- Oye Wolfram, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro

- ¿Tú quieres mucho a Yuuri?

La pregunta me pilló totalmente desprevenido, como si me hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría, supuse que a ti también, porque te quedaste totalmente inmóvil, esperando una respuesta.

- Por supuesto que sí, Greta – hablé sinceramente, aunque yo nunca suela admitir lo mucho que te quiero, en ese momento no tenía razón para mentir, ni ganas de hacerlo- ¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas?

- Es que anoche soñé que Yuuri y tu peleaban y decidían separarse – su tono de voz era triste, al igual que su expresión.

- Oh, Greta…- empecé la frase pero no me dejaste continuarla.

-Eso jamás pasará – dijiste mientras te acercabas y le acariciabas el pelo.

-¿Seremos siempre una familia feliz? – preguntó inocentemente.

-Sí, seremos una familia feliz que se quiere mucho por toda la vida – sonreíste – y lo seremos los tres juntos – en ese instante me miraste, no quise creer en ese momento que lo decías solo para consolar a la niña, sentía más bien que a quien consolaban esas palabras era a mí. Sin darme cuenta imité tu sonrisa, luego volví a mirar a la niña sentada a mi lado, tan bonita, feliz, inocente, amable... realmente se parecía mucho a ti aunque no fuese tu hija de verdad. Esa niña es, sin lugar a duda, mi pequeño milagro.


End file.
